Itachi tiene ¿novio?
by Estrella nocturna
Summary: Sasuke nota el cambio de actitud de su hermano y cree que tiene novia, pero un lindo rubio es lo que hay.


(Esta es una historia que escribí hace tiempo, la tengo en Amor yaoi, y como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.)

Era una gran fiesta, Sakura decidió ir con Naruto y Sasuke llevó a su hermano mayor Itachi, quien insistió en ir para cuidarlo, pero el menor tenía un plan, su verdadera pareja sería la pelirosa, y ambos buscarían la forma de deshacerse de sus "pegostes", llegaron al lugar casi juntos e ingresaron, el Uzumaki estaba emocionado por ir con su amor platónico, (pobre ¿o no?) estaban los cuatro juntos, cuando el par se escabulló, los otros ni lo notaron hasta que en un momento el rubio le quiso mostrar algo a su pareja y al voltear no la halló,

-ne Sakura-chan, mira, ¿Sakura-chan? -volteó a ambos lados -Itachi ¿has visto a Sakura-chan?

-estaba aquí... -al mover la vista para buscar a la nombrada se dio cuenta de algo -¿y Sasuke?

-no lo sé, vaya -el rostro del kitsune se ensombreció al comprender la verdad y una lágrima se le escapó, Itachi lo notó

-¿pasa algo?

-es obvio, Sasuke no quería venir contigo, lo obligaron sus padres, y Sakura-chan no quería hacerlo conmigo, lo hizo como pantalla, y yo caí como tonto, no le gusto ¿cómo podría gustarle? siempre me agrede debí sospechar algo

-calma, no eres tonto, -trató de consolarlo Itachi -solo te emocionaste tanto que no pensaste con claridad, no llores, ella no lo merece

-no lloro, además apenas nos conocemos ¿por qué te importo? -decía Naruto secando la lágrima que seguía escurriendo por su mejilla

-no sé, solo lo haces y ya, eres muy lindo ¿sabias?

-pues gracias ja ja -después de las tiernas palabras del Uchiha, Naruto se sonrojó un poco, incluso sin darse cuenta dejo de lado sus deseos de llorar, platicaron toda la noche, hasta olvidaron a sus acompañantes, mientras estos se pavoneaban ante su grupito, Sakura quería mostrar como había "atrapado" según ella al mas popular de la escuela usando al tonto de Naruto, al tiempo que Sasuke demostraba como la tenía en la palma de su mano, estaba con ella porque la controlaba fácil, solo por eso, también salía al mismo tiempo con Ino y con otra chica, la mas guapa, él era todo un don Juan que presumía de salir con varias chicas a la vez sin problemas, aunque en realidad era gay por lo que ellas le importaban un soberano cacahuate, si pudiese conquistar a un chico ese sería el rubio, si, aunque fuera increíble, él amaba en secreto al zorrito sexy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, pero no podía ¿qué dirían sus compañeros y compañeras, sus maestrs y sus padres? en especial su padre, él no permitiría algo tan repugnante como una relación entre dos chicos, así que se consolaba conquistando tantas como pudiera y maltratando psicológicamente a su amor secreto.

Después de eso su nii-san empezó a actuar raro, lo había cachado en varias ocasiones arreglándose con mas esmero del normal, hasta se había empezado a pintar las uñas de púrpura, muy a disgusto de su padre aunque su madre decía que se veía genial, usaba shampoo para pelo liso, si antes lo tenía bello ahora se esmeraba con el, era definitivo, su hermano tenía pareja, según sus propias palabras *salgo con alguien muy valioso para mí* seguramente quiso decir valiosa y no valioso, pero bueno un error todos lo cometen, aún Itachi el perfecto.

Era de mañana el bast... sasuke estaba aburrido cuando vio a su hermano terminar de arreglarse, sacó un peluche de un zorrito también lo arregló, lo puso en una bolsita, todo preparado primorosamente, volvió a verificar que estuviera perfecto, se revisó a él de nuevo y se preparó a salir, vaya esta chica si que lo estaba afectando, todo de forma positiva según la madre de ambos, porque no había bajado calificaciones es mas ahora era tutor de un chico que iba en la clase de Sasuke, el cual había mejorado sus notas ¿quién de su clase había mejorado en sus calificaciones recientemente? estaba claro, Naruto, ese era el chico beneficiado de que su hermano mayor el todo poderoso tuviese novia, seguro lo hacía para impresionarla, que mejor manera que ayudando a un tonto a subir su aprovechamiento, aunque aun así eso de que fuera su tutor y pasaran tiempo juntos, aunque fuera solo estudiando lo molestaba, le daban celos.

Ya habían pasado meses de la fiesta y sasuke estaba fúrico, Naruto le había quitado el 1er lugar en el cuadro de honor, todo por las lecciones extra, su hermano si que era buen maestro, decidió ir con él a que le diera clases pero este se negó categóricamente diciendo que no tenía tiempo, además él era bueno estudiando solo, ¿de qué se preocupaba?, ¿qué Naruto le había vencido? bueno no eran competencias, era cosa de aprender, eso era lo importante sobre el estudio y él había quedado frustrado y con el 2º puesto.

Ese día todo fue raro, notó la actitud de su padre sospechosa para con su hermano, además de que estaban arreglando una cena de gala imprevista, pero nadie quiso decirle en honor a que, hasta que llegó el momento, Itachi salió diciendo que iría a recoger a su koi, regresó mas tarde pero no quiso ver con que patética chica controladora, se encerró en su cuarto soñando que la cena era para anunciar su compromiso con su amorcito, aunque era imposible, pero se vale soñar, lo llamaron, la cena iba a empezar, aunque no quisiera tenía que ir, o se metería en problemas siendo que era lo que menos deseaba, entonces lo vio, a su hermano sentado con Naruto a su lado, estaban tomados de la mano, iban a anunciar el compromiso entre su hermano y Naruto, no podía ser, pero la cena pasó y si fue, era inconcebible, luego oyó a su padre darles todo su apoyo, la familia Namikaze también estaba presente, obviamente estaban contentos por su pequeño, él creyó que su padre no aceptaría algo así, pero hasta parecía feliz por este enlace, no podía ser, era mentira, no, no lo era, era real, al final de la fiesta se acercó al zorrito para preguntar

-hey dobe ¿cómo es que acabas comprometido con mi hermano? creí que eras hetero, te gustaba Sakura

-verás, ella no me gustaba de verdad, es que como ella iba tras de ti y yo sentía una, digamos obsesión por ti creí que me gustaba, pero no era así, -explicaba pacientemente el rubio -y ahora estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu hermano, es la cosa mas hermosa que me ha pasado ¡de veras! -finalizó con una sincera sonrisa

-ja, si tú

-no espero que me comprendas, después de todo tú no sabes lo que es el amor, o tan siquiera sentir afecto

-claro que lo sé, yo te amo, siempre tuve miedo de mis sentimientos, pero te amo, como un fuego abrasador que quema mis entrañas

-no te creo, eres cruel Sasuke con tal de molestarme inventas cada cosa, pero no me afecta, -el kitsune hablaba con total seguridad en sus palabras -yo amo con sinceridad a Itachi

-no, tú sentías algo por mí, lo confesaste

-así es, sentía, tiempo pasado -le rectificó

-te mostraré mi amor -capturó al rubio en un beso, este logró zafarse y dijo

-que raro, lo que con tu hermano hubiese sido placentero, contigo, solo me dio asco, -y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un shockeado teme atrás, fue directamente con el Uchiha mayor y le contó lo ocurrido, este al enterarse se contrarió un poco, pero acabó por decir

-bueno Naru, esto no lo esperaba de mi ototo-baka pero no importa porque no sientes nada por él y yo confío en ti, solo espero entiendas que no confíe en él, creo que debes evitar a toda costa quedar a solas aunque sea por un momento en su compañía, ahora te besó pero podría intentar algo mas

-si, entiendo, lo conozco, y ¿para cuándo será la boda? -su tono de voz cambió por completo a uno mas feliz al realizar la pregunta

-aún no se define, pero cuando sea tú opinarás, digo va a ser también tuya, no solo mía

-ja si, bonito te verías casándote solo

-eso no se puede, ne kitsune

-hai Ita-koi

-te amo -dicho eso le robó un beso lleno de ternura

-me has enseñado tanto

-eres un exagerado

-pero así me amas

-claro que si -se abrazaron suave, dulcemente, podían sentir la respiración del contrario, lenta y acompasada, el tiempo parecía eterno y a la vez tan breve, no notaron cuando se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar estaban aun abrazados, el primero en hacerlo fue el pelinegro que no quiso despertar a su pareja, así que se quedó contemplando su rostro se veía tan tierno dormido, hasta que llegó la sirvienta a levantarlo para el desayuno, despertando al rubio, esta quedó sonrojada al notar que ambos estaban juntos, en la cama, bueno tenían ropa pero aun así el mayor trató que no hablará, aunque no era seguro que no abriera la boca ante Fugaku, de hecho si lo hizo y este enojado determinó que la boda sería a la brevedad posible para lavar el honor del clan, aunque eso no los molestaba si lo hacía el hecho de que no confiara en ellos y su palabra dándole mas credibilidad a una mucama, eso afectó a ambos, Minato los apoyo aunque al final, estando sólo ellos tres preguntó

-bueno, sí ustedes dicen que no pasó nada, pues no pasó lo que piensa Fugaku pero algo pasó ¿me equivoco? ¿qué fue? -luego que le explicaron todo -vaya que decepción, yo esperaba algo mas del seductor que tengo por hijo, pero no, van y desperdician una noche juntos, eso no se hace niños, pero bueno no se preocupen, él es así y de la boda, igual se iban a casar así que no sufran ni se acongojen, tal vez sólo tiene celos

-¿celos de qué?

-pues en la escuela, andaba tras de mí, creo que aún odia a mi amada Kushina porque la preferí a ella por sobre él, por él no sentía nada, yo no soy gay, pero él era terco y no lo entendía, por eso se me ocurre que solo son celos, le tiene celos a su propio hijo

-suena lógico

-oye papá -dijo tiernamente Naru -¿y por qué insistía tanto en si nos comimos la torta? yo no recuerdo ninguna

-es un dicho pero si, suena raro y es torta, no de las que piensas, es un pastel

-ah pastel -así padre e hijo empezaron a discutir sobre la dichosa frase mientras el pelinegro los veía con gota estilo anime y pensaba que si, esos dos se parecían un montón, se les notaba el parentesco a leguas, después su pensamiento cambió a una duda, sí su padre amó a Minato ¿aún lo haría? ¿aún lo amaría? tal vez, pero eso era juego perdido porque el rubio mayor amaba a su esposa, era obvio al verlos juntos, una devoción mutua que se notaba, él se esforzaría para lograr eso con su rubio, que sin importar el tiempo aun hubiese amor.

Los arreglos para la boda iban viento en popa lograron tiempo para que los preparativos se hiciesen correctamente, pero solo un mes, un mes para arreglar todo, y Mikoto quería una boda de ensueño, así que se llenó de cosas, vestuario, pastel, adornos, los Namikaze intentaron ayudar pero ella no se dejó, se impresionaron ¿cómo podía ella sola con todo? bueno casi todo Fugaku si se ganó su espacio aunque minúsculo en la planeación, la familia de Naruto que deseaba una boda pequeña chocaba con la que planeaba Mikoto, lo peor es que ella no dejó ni a los propios prometidos ayudar, ni siquiera dar su opinión, fue una temporada dura para estos, en especial para Itachi que vivía en la misma casa y la tenía que soportar mas que su rubio novio, por lo que al final, viendo que todo consejo era rechazado, optó por ir diario al hogar de su koi, escapando así del propio, la familia de este lo trataba bien, casi vivía ahí, en su casa sólo dormía.

Al fin llegó el día de la boda y en opinión de la feliz pareja el fin del martirio, como la mamá del novio la planeó, no era como imaginaban, pero al menos se iban a casar, eso era lo que importaba, todo fue tranquilo y calmado, y al fin partieron rumbo a su luna de miel, Sasuke los vio alejarse, de pronto tuvo una idea

-papá -llamó

-¿si?

-¿por qué dejaste a Itachi casarse con un chico? ¿No como heredero debería tener hijos?

-muy cierto pero, en primer lugar él planea renunciar, si lo hace el heredero serías tú y en segundo lugar Naruto es, no sé como decirlo, un hombre que se puede embarazar, igual que su padre

-oh, vaya.

FIN

(Espero que les haya gustado

"A las estrellas se les piden deseos, a mí sólo se me dejan reviews")


End file.
